


Mask-shy

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [214]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo won't remove his mask any more.





	

It’s getting ridiculous. First, he wouldn’t let anyone visit him (and by anyone, read: Hux) when he was stuck in the medbay. He closeted himself far away until he’d healed, and Hux had decided to let him have his moment of being a pissbaby, because he had enough problems of his own (such as what the hell to do with a Captain who would deactivate a shield, why the hell a shield _could_ be deactivated by _one person_ , and also how not to end up bloodily assassinated and replaced by a more inept model). 

He’d let him skulk away, licking his wounds shut, and doing whatever Force-nonsense the Leader required. 

But then he’d been released, and everything was (according to the files Hux accessed) absolutely fine. A little worse for wear, a little tarnished, but functional. 

So Kylo’s behaviour is not excusable. 

It had taken _years_ for their professional relationship to reach a point where he’d remove the mask, but he’d gotten there. And once they’d been able to look one another in the eye, they’d been able to forge another kind of relationship. It hadn’t been easy, because Kylo used his mask as a means to hide his own fears, to put on a more aggressive and oppressive front than he could muster without it. 

He always felt _vulnerable_ without it on, but Hux thought they’d gotten past that stage. He wasn’t intimidated by the mask, and it was more infuriating than anything else. It did the opposite of impress him, it actually convinced him that Kylo was falling apart, and too afraid to let it be seen. 

He won’t come to Hux’s rooms any more, even though he’d all but moved in, and now he’s not sure if he’s even eating enough, because he can’t keep track of his movements since he ditched the tracker in a fit of rage. 

Which means the only thing for it is to pin him down somewhere he can’t escape. The mask _has_ to come off.

***

Alone, he corners him. There’s no exit behind the Knight, meaning if he wants out, he’s going to have to use physical violence, or the Force. Neither are below him, but Hux is hopeful it won’t come to that.

“General…”  


“Kylo, would you please stop that?”  


“Stop what?”  


“The formalities. We’re _alone_.”  


“You’re still a General.”  


“And I’m asking you nicely to… why are you doing this?”  


Kylo walks towards him, but Hux doesn’t budge. “I haven’t got time for–”

“You’ve got time for me,” Hux insists, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. “Or do you no longer care about me?”  


Kylo stops, and curls into himself, slightly. “I’m… I’m not someone you want in your life, Hux.”

“Don’t I get to make that decision for myself? Unless you _actively_ no longer want to spend time with _me_ , then yes, I want you in my life.”  


“It’s… things have changed.”  


“What? A stupid lightsaber? Isn’t that the same one that you told me had people losing their limbs over? So what?”  


“It’s not just a lightsaber, Hux! And it’s not even just that! I’m… I can’t… it’s…”  


“Kylo - _please_. I care deeply for you. **Deeply**. I want to help you. I know you’re going through a rough patch right now, but I can help you through it, if you’ll let me. Don’t shut me out, I’m begging you.”  


His head lowers, and his breathing sounds rough behind the faceplate. He’s clearly struggling, and Hux reaches out very, very slowly to tilt his head back up.

Kylo’s hand falls over his, but he doesn’t push it away. “I’m… I’m… not who I was. I’m… I know… I might fail.”

“You will if you cripple yourself, and don’t accept the help of those who care about you.”  


Another moment, and his hands lift, clicking the mask open, holding it to one side. His eyes cast down, then dart up. 

Hux examines the scar for only a moment, then looks at the signs of sorrow around his eyes and mouth. He cups his jaw in both hands, and pulls him closer. “Does it hurt?”

“My shoulder, my side, but not my face.”  


“Good,” he replies, and pushes their foreheads together.  


Another moment, and Kylo blurts it out: “Don’t you think I’m hideous? Don’t you see how I failed, every time you look at my face?”

“No,” Hux insists, trailing through the healed skin. “I see that you survived. I see that you survived, because those who care for you came to help you. Now… _please_. Let me help you. I don’t have the Force, but I do love you.”  


Kylo drops the helmet, and slides his arms around Hux. They just stand - brow to brow - holding one another. It’s all Kylo needs right now, and Hux isn’t going to push him for more until he’s ready.

Love means waiting, sometimes. And also gently nudging. It’s working out when to move from one to the other that’s the problem.


End file.
